The present invention relates to a writing/reading panel with hidden indication bar, including a panel body formed with a slide channel in which an indication bar can be snugly fitted at normal time, permitting a user to freely carry the panel body and directly write on a paper clipped thereon. Alternatively, the indication bar can be taken out of the slide channel and connected with the connecting member, whereby the indication bar can be moved along with the connecting member along the slide channel to indicate the content of the paper clipped on the panel body.
During working on a paper such as typing, collation, etc., a reading panel is often used to clip the paper and an indication bar is slidably disposed on a lateral side of the panel for indicating the content of the paper so as to facilitate the reading and avoid missing or mistake.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show an existing reading panel including a panel body 100 and a paper clip 101 resiliently pivotally disposed on the panel body 100. A guide rail 102 is longitudinally formed on a lateral side of the panel body 100 and a connecting member 103 is slidably fitted with the guide rail 102. An indication bar 104 is pivotally connected with the connecting member 103 and attached to the panel face of the panel body 100 for indicating the content of the paper. The upper section of the connecting member 103 is formed with a U-shaped hook section 103a for embracing the guide rail 102. The lower section of the connecting member 103 is formed with a resilient clip section 103b for resiliently clamping the guide rail 102 so as to stably locate the connecting member 103 as well as the indication bar 104 on the panel body 100. When moving the indication bar 104 up and down, as shown in FIG. 2, the clip section 103a must be first compressed and expanded (as shown by the phantom line) to release the guide rail 102, permitting the connecting member 103 as well as the indication bar 104 to be moved up or down to next position. Several shortcomings exist in such structure as follows:
1. When moving the indication bar 104, it is necessary to simultaneously continuously compress the clip section 103b of the connecting member 103. Such operation is quite uneasy.
2. When moving the indication bar 104 and compressing the clip section 103a, only the upper hook section 103a of the connecting member 103 is guided by the guide rail 102 so that the connecting member 103 can be hardly accurately guided through a proper path. When suffereing an outward pulling force, the connecting member 103 is quite apt to detach from the guide rail 102 or the hook section 103a tends to be broken.
3. It is impossible to hide the indication bar 104 in the panel body so that the indication bar 104 is always attached to the face of the panel body 100. Therefore, it is impossible to provide a plane panel face for a user to write thereon.
4. When moving the indication bar 104, the clip section 103b is continuously compressed. After a long period of use, the clip section 103b is subject to wearing and loosening. Therefore, the indication bar 104 can be hardly located at a horizontal position.
5. It is impossible to hide the indication bar 104 in the panel body so that when carried outdoors, the indication bar 104 is apt to drop down and miss or be broken due to collision.